


Reference Point

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inside jokes, Uneasy Alliance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough dealing with a time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reference Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ide_cyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/gifts).



“You want to ask me about your future,” Weaver observed, cocking an eyebrow at Sarah.

“What makes you think that?” Sarah asked, wary. She wondered if Weaver were capable of reading facial expressions, microgestures, even emotions. 

But Weaver smiled as if the answer were obvious. “I’ve met you before. A couple of years from now. You couldn’t stop yourself from asking about the future then either.”

Sarah stared for a moment, then said, “Thank you for explaining.” 

Weaver appeared to catch on that Sarah was making some inside joke; it seemed to greatly agitate her.

Sarah couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
